1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for resetting passwords in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer network is a connection of points (e.g., a plurality of computers) that have been interconnected by a series of communication paths. Moreover, any number of individual computer networks may be interconnected with other computer networks, which may increase the complexity of the overall system. Generally, computer networks may be used to increase the productivity of those computers that are connected to the network. For example, a computer connected to a network may communicate with other computers that are also connected to the network. Furthermore, the computer network may be used to share data, peripherals, or any other resources that are made available on the network.
The interconnection of the various points on the computer network may be accomplished using a variety of known topologies. For example, the most common computer network topologies include the bus, star, and ring configurations. Furthermore, communication between the computers connected to the network may be accomplished using a variety of known protocols. For example, the connected computers may communicate using TCP/IP, SNA, and APPN.
Generally, a host computer (e.g., server) may function as a centralized point on the network. For example, using any of the network topologies discussed above, a plurality of client computers may be interconnected such that the server controls the movement of data across the network. The host computer may have an operating system that may be used to execute a server application program that is adapted to support multiple clients. Typically, the server may service requests from a plurality of client computers that are connected to the network. Furthermore, the server may be used to administer the network. For example, the server may be used to update user profiles, establish user permissions, and allocate space on the server for a plurality of clients connected to the network.
In many computer networks, a large amount of data may be stored on the server and accessed by the attached client computers. For example, each client computer may be assigned a variable amount of storage space on the server. The assigned storage spaces may be private (i.e., protected) or made available to other clients, and the assigned storage spaces may be used to store a variety of file types, such as documents, email messages, etc. Furthermore, the server may be used to save public data (i.e., data that does not necessarily have a specific owner but may be accessed by any number of clients.) For example, public folders (i.e., directories) may be created on the server, and the public folders may store data that relates to group projects, company information, or any other data that may require access from more than one client.
The administration of a server is often a complex task that requires a great deal of software and hardware knowledge on the part of the administrator. Certain businesses may desire the functional advantages offered by a server, but may lack the expertise to effectively administer the server. Although computer consultants may be capable of providing the expertise, they tend to be costly. One of the functions often performed by a server administrator is password control. Password are used by various users of the computer network, including the administrator, to control access to various files or functions. For example, based on a user's login name and password they may be allowed to access features such as internet access, e-mail, file sharing, administrative control, etc.
Because the degree to which a user can access the functions of the server and/or clients on the network depends on their individual user profile, it is important to maintain password integrity. The password controls access to the user profile, and thus the permissions granted to a user in the network. It is generally not advisable to write down passwords to maintain security, and thus, it is not uncommon for a user to forget his/her password, preventing access to the network until the password is reinitialized by the administrator. A special problem exists when the password allowing access to the administrative functions of the server is misplaced or forgotten. Without the administrative password, no user would have access to the core functions of the server.
One technique for restoring the user password involves reinstalling the software operating the server. Such a technique is time-consuming and may result in a loss of data or custom configuration information. Another technique involves a special password reset button on the server, that when pressed, initiates a software routine to restore the server. This solution requires that custom hardware be provided on the server, increasing its cost and reducing its flexibility (i.e., from the standpoint of the server manufacturer).
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.